This study will be a randomized, double blind placebo trial, with 50 women between the ages of 13 and 45. It is anticipated that the lupron will be supplied by the company. The purpose of this study is to look at the use of a drug called lupron which is a gonadotropin releasing hormone agonist. This drug effectively shuts down ovarian function at the hypothalamic pituitary level. The theory being, that if during the time of cyclophosphamide administration, ovarian function has been shut down the eggs will be saved.